


High on Love

by UJustGottaLov



Series: Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UJustGottaLov/pseuds/UJustGottaLov
Summary: Sequel toMugged my heartand is basically Emil and Mickey going on their first date.





	High on Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK I just couldn't leave this alone without adding a much needed sequel. This one shot was planned way back after I posted mugged my heart but was too lazy to write till yesterday when I went to my first exam. I'm babbling like usual so excuse me and enjoy!
> 
> Ps. The title is such a pun. I think emimike just makes me punny it's ridiculous.

Emil kissed Michele enjoying the softness of his lips. He hummed happily as he felt Michele slowly slip his hands into his hair, to twist it softly between his fingers and bring them even closer together.

Emil enjoyed the way Michele not so subtly leaned closer and melted in Emil's touch as Emil's hands encircled his waist. They were both sitting on the floor in the room with Emil straddling Michele's lap and the last thing he wanted to was to move.

 _Ah_ , Emil thought contently. _I just want to keep kissing him_.

And he saw the exact feelings reflected in Michele's eyes once they broke for air and shivered. But of course Michele being the ever so good employee said. "We need to go back to work. Sara is waiting."

They might or might not have been supposed to _just_ organize the back room. Sara was going to be furious.

"In a bit," Emil replied and kissed him again. Michele didn't object and went right back to playing with Emil's hair which honestly just did things to him and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss. This elicited a chuckle from Michele which rumbled nicely in his chest. God, he was so cute and sexy Emil just loved him so much that he wanted to feel closer to him. Much closer to him. So he slipped his hand under shirt to feel his skin under his fingertips and it was so hot and-

Michele immediately shoved him, giving him a chiding look. "We're at work, you idiot."

Emil pouted as he watched his boyfriend get up and fix his disheveled clothes and hair. "But we're _always_ at work."

They had been dating for over two weeks and they still only ever saw each other at work. The only things that had changed ever since they started dating was that Emil was now allowed to smooch his boyfriend during breaks instead of fantasizing about it and oh he got his phone number. A privilege he had abused according to Michele. Michele wasn't very fond of texting to begin with and with Emil's overflowing text messages he was overwhelmed. So they opted to just call each other instead. They spent hours talking on the phone about anything and everything and Emil loved it so much. He just loved hearing Michele's voice outside of work, getting passionate and heated about both stupid and important stuff. They talked about intimate things, about their dreams and fears. They talked and talked and Emil loved every moment of it.

While Emil loved all that, he still felt like the time they had together was so little and limited and he just wanted more. Emil knew he was being selfish by thinking that so he tried not to mention it. But enough was enough.

"Well," Michele said. "We could go on a date."

Emil all but beamed at him. _"Really?!"_

Michele blushed and smiled and shrugged. "Why not?"

Emil let out an indistinguishable joyful noise as he engulfed Michele in a bear hug. He enthusiastically smooched both of his boyfriend's cheeks which made Michele laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's get back to work," Emil chorused and charged at the door only for Michele to pull him back with another laugh.

"No not like that you won't," he told him firmly through a smile as he fixed his shirt and smothered down his hair. "You look like a mess."

"Hm," Emil just hummed into his touch and closed his eyes as he tried to contain his giddiness. The sides of his mouth were starting to hurt from smiling too much but he didn't care.

He was thinking about just how soft and firm Michele's touches were when suddenly he felt a peck on his nose and he opened his eyes to stare into Michele's dazzling violet eyes. " _Now_ , let's get back to work."

And they did. Sara gave them disapproving looks after they emerged from the back room and Mila knowingly wiggled her eyebrows at them as she tried to hide her shit eating grin behind her cup. God he both hated and loved her.

Emil tried to get back into service mood, blocking all thought and tried just focusing on the job but he couldn't. It was just too hard. He kept thinking about his perfect boyfriend and how he was finally going on a date with said boyfriend. He just couldn't believe he was dating Michele Crispino. And then he ended up mixing up someone's order.

It was just so surreal. Sure he had time to come to terms with it over the course of the two weeks that they were dating, talking Mila's ears off on and off campus as he gushed about the wonderfulness that was his boyfriend (especially the night after their first kiss, he completely freaked out, Mila described the moment as brutal but what did she know). But he still found himself wondering how he got to this point of his life where he could blissfully make out with his extremely attractive boyfriend in the back room at his place of work without any sort of backlash of any kind. It was odd but it felt extremely good at the same time.

Emil still remembered when he first sat foot inside the cafe for the first time like it was yesterday.

Like any other uni student, he needed the extra money so he when he saw a job opening at a cafe so close to campus he saw it as the perfect opportunity.

He applied and soon enough he came in for an interview. It went well and he got the job and to say he was overjoyed would be an understatement. But what he didn't know was that getting that simple yet somehow demanding job would change his life forever.

The manager Chris was as flirtatious as he was attractive which was to say a lot and he didn't waste any time getting Emil started on the job. He immediately saddled Emil with an apron and set him to work as soon as they exited his office.

"Michele would you be a dear and take care of the newbie?" Chris called out towards the counter in his seductive heavily accented tone which Emil later learned he put on on purpose. Was that French? "Thank you." He said before he could get a reply and then promptly went back into his office and shut the door behind him leaving Emil to just awkwardly stand there in the middle of the hallway with an apron.

Thankfully Michele came to get him right away which made him a breath a sigh of relief which he ended up choking on once he saw just how attractive Michele really was. The first thing Emil locked in on of course was his mesmerizing violet eyes, what draw him towards them might have been their unusual color but what held his gaze and stunned him beyond reason was the intensity in his eyes and there was something about how he held himself that made him look so incredibly hot. Of course, Emil didn't say any of that out loud - he wasn't that stupid, okay he was that stupid but it was just that _one_ time - and he still scowled at him and then without a word led Emil right back into the cafe with a wave of his hand.

 _Not a people person, huh_ , Emil thought as he followed him. _Might have not chosen the right job_. And then he snickered to himself, quietly mind you, because honestly he was hilarious and he knew it, celebrated it even. No, he didn't but maybe he should?

Michele turned his head and gave him the deadliest glare that literally sent shivers down his spine and he felt a little afraid. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have snickered. "Put on your apron."

Emil's face heated up in embarrassment as he realized that he had just been standing around with the apron he was given so long ago this whole time, looking like an idiot and being disrespectful. He quickly put it on.

"Mickey!" He heard a chiding female voice say and looked up to see a girl with the exact same dazzling violet eyes and flowing black hair. Her eyes unlike Michele's were filled with warmth which Emil didn't find nearly as captivating. "Go easy on the new guy!" She smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Sara. Sara Crispino. Michele's twin sister. Nice to meet you."

Twins? Emil had pretty much gathered that they were related but twins? The aura the two of emitted was so different you wouldn't guess that they came from the same egg. Emil smiled.

"Hi! I'm Emil Nekola! Nice to meet you too!" She extended her hand and he gladly shook it. He could feel Michele glaring at him and did his best to ignore it. "I hope we get along!"

"I do not," Michele muttered under his breath as he went back to work and began taking the customers' orders.

"Mickey!" Sara chided again and then sighed. "You will have to excuse him, Mickey isn't very good with new people. Don't worry though he'll get used to you soon and you'll be friends in no time."

Michele shot her a look over his shoulder which said ' _doubt it_ ' but he didn't say anything and just went about cleaning the countertop. Sara being the saint she is helped him get started and showed him what was and basically taught him the way around the counter.

Needless to say, Michele did not get used to him right away and they did not become instant friends. If anything he just hated Emil even more for getting so well along with his sister. Michele did nothing to hide that he immensely disapproved of Emil getting too close to his sister, he even told him as much saying that if he so much as did something that made her just a little bit uncomfortable he wouldn't hesitate to break his neck.

At first, Emil thought his overprotectiveness was a bit extreme and over the top but then he saw how some of the customers treated Sara. And he understood. They gave her perverted looks, flirted inappropriately with her and didn't miss an opportunity to touch her. Some creep even tried to ' _accidentally_ ' smack her behind and hadn't it been for Sara's quick reflexes he'd have. Sara twisted his arm and Michele almost decked him if it hadn't been for Christ stopping him and then politely telling the creep to get hell out of the shop and never to show his face in the cafe ever again. Emil was livid that such a thing could happen and never questioned Michele's overprotectiveness ever again. It must be exhausting having to look out for her considering how beautiful she was. If anything it made Emil respect him for putting up with so much for the sake of his sister. He found out Michele was considerate and kind in his own fiery way. No wonder Emil fell in love with him.

Speaking of falling in love Emil couldn't exactly pinpoint when he started to fall for Michele but he did know why he did. It was the little things he did. How he genuinely smiled at his sister. How his eyes went from murderous to tender whenever she talked to him unless she was pissing him off. How he loved making foam latte. The intensity of his eyes. How his mouth twitched and the corner of his eyes crinkled when he tried to hold back a laugh. How he was genuinely passionate about his job even if the customers were a pain at times and whenever he taught Emil new things it _showed_. How he slowly but surely stopped scowling at Emil after he realized he wasn't after his sister and his scowls turned into acknowledging nods and pats on the back when Emil did something right. And how he started to smile at Emil once in a while, a rare smile that made Emil stop and stare. How he sometimes chuckled at Emil's ridiculous jokes made Emil's heart burst with absolute  _joy_. How he stopped to shy away from Emil's over-affectionate touches and let him hug him without breaking any of his fingers. It was a slow process. He opened up to him a bit at a time and Emil found himself looking forward to his job. Wanting to see Michele again and wondering if he he would be able to make him smile and maybe even laugh again.

Emil might not remember the moment he fell in love but he sure as hell remembered the moment he realized it. It was just a few months after he started working at the cafe and he had convinced himself that the only reason why he looked forward to seeing Michele was that he was a great person and fun to hang out with. He didn't fathom that his feelings ran deeper than that. He had been awarded the employee of the month - which he still to this day doesn't know how he got - and Sara had decided to take it up upon herself to take him out after work to treat him for a job well done dragging her twin brother along in the process.

It was in that dimly lit restaurant as Michele genuinely grinned at him and stared unabashedly into Emil's eyes with his mesmerizing violet eyes as he congratulated him that Emil realized that the pounding in his chest was something more. And the only thing Emil could think was: _I'm so in love with him. Well fuck._

Fuck because Emil never thought that in a million years would Michele even remotely consider dating Emil and yet here he was standing in the very same cafe years later having earned the liberty to kiss him whenever he wanted - unless they were at the counter, he tried and it did _not_ go well - and they were about to go on their first date. It was incredulous really. Had anyone told his past self that he was one day going to date Michele Crispino and go on dates with him as he pleased he would _not_ have believed them. Fate has a funny way of doing things.

He was going on a date with Michele - _Mickey_. The mere thought of it made him giggle, blush and smile because he was embarrassing like that but he didn't care.

"What happened to you?" Sara asked as she moved to reach something behind him. She wore a pleasant smile as always. "You're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm going on a date with Mickey," Emil confessed unabashedly. "Our first."

He felt a sudden jab from his boyfriend who did not seem like he appreciated him volunteering out their intimate details about their relationship like that but Emil didn't care. He needed to tell and share his happiness with someone even if that someone happened to be his boyfriend's twin sister. God, he loved that word. Maybe he should just start addressing Michele by just that. Boyfriend. No _his_ boyfriend.

His boyfriend scowled at him. " _Emil_."

"Well congrats!" Sara brought her hands together looking absolutely _giddy_. "Never thought I'd live to hear that _Michele Crispino_ was going on a date!"

Emil's boyfriend looked furious. " _Shut up_." He grumbled before walking away.

"Ah he looks so happy," Sara grinned and Emil gave her a look. "No, really he is, he's just too embarrassed to admit it. I'd know, I'm his twin."

Emil couldn't help but smile widely at that, so much that it soon started to hurt. He was just _so_ happy. It made Sara giggle.

"So were you going?" Sara asked.

"Haven't decided yet," Emil replied and he knew that was probably all they were going to talk about later on the phone and he was very much looking forward to it.

"Well don't hesitate to hit me up. I'll be more than happy to help," Sara offered. "God knows my brother needs to get out more."

"Will do," Emil grinned and waved at his boyfriend who was glaring at them from across the cafe. He could tell that he knew that they were still talking about their date and he did not look happy about it. Emil blew him a kiss as discreetly as he could - which wasn't discreet at all - which made his boyfriend blush and Sara snort.

Later that night when Emil called Michele the first words out of his mouth as soon as his boyfriend picked up was him enthusiastically and eagerly wanting to discuss just how they were gonna spent the date. To which his sweet and fierce boyfriend replied with a low chuckle. "I don't care as long as it is with you."

Those words alone were enough to sweep Emil off his feet and left speechless for the next couple of minutes as he clutched chest because his heart was threatening to burst out of his ribcage and _god could his boyfriend be any cuter and adorable and perfect??!_

"Let me plan the date," Emil breathed. He could feel his boyfriend scowling over the phone. He was so predictable.

"What? Why?"

"I just want to surprise you," Emil replied. _And make you as happy as you make me._ He wanted to add.

"Well okay," Michele replied. "If you really want to then I don't mind. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

"Okay," Emil grinned. He was gonna make this the best date ever.

* * *

  
"So how do you feel about heights?" Emil asked the moment Michele got into the car.

Michele stopped fastening his seatbelt to slowly turn towards him with scrutinizing eyes. "Should I be concerned that that was the first thing that came out of your mouth?"

Emil laughed. "You look lovely today, Mickey. But then you always do so I didn't think to mention it. My bad."

Michele blushed. "You look lovely too," he mumbled embarrassed and he just looked adorable frowning at the dashboard. Emil just wanted to kiss him. And so he did. "Wha-wait that's not what I meant! Why're we talking about heights? You made it sound like something dangerous."

"No of course not!" Emil reassured him. "I was just wondering if you had any fears of heights in case you get up somewhere too high up and you can't get down right away. Just precautionary stuff, you know. Just in case."

"You're not making it sound any better."

"So long as you don't have any problems with height then it's going be amazing."

"Much better."

"So do you?"

"What?"

"Have any problems with height?"

Michele smiled that smile that always made Emil want to smile back. So he did. "No, Emil, I don't have any problems with heights." He lightly touched Emil's cheek murmuring ' _persistently considerate_ ' under his breath.

It took them approximately an hour for them to get there, which consisted of Michele trying to coax information out of Emil and Emil trying to coax Michele into playing some ' _weird ass_ ' car game. Michele's words, not his. Both ended up inevitably fruitless. It was fun.

"A climbing park?" Michele asked skeptically crossing his hands as he stared at the entrance. "I don't know I'm not really a sports person."

"What no! It's gonna be fun," Emil protested. "It not _that_  physically demanding unless you climb really high up! Mostly it's just whirring around on ropes like Batman. You'll be wearing a harness though so there's no chance you'll fall! Don't worry."

"Like Batman, huh?" Emil nodded eagerly and Michele rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine I'll do it but if I fall or get injured in any way I _will_ kill you. Boyfriend or not."

"Yes," Emil grinned as he bent down to plant a kiss on Michele's nose.

"Emil!" Michele exclaimed scandalized as he grabbed his nose and peered around them. "Not outside!"

"Yes yes," Emil chuckled as he grabbed Michele's hand and led him towards the equipment shed. "Sorry."

Michele pouted because he knew he wasn't sorry at all. If he was, he wouldn't keep doing it after all the times he _explicitly told him_ how he feels about PDA.

Michele fumbled with the harness and Emil eagerly came to the rescue. "Here let me help."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you are using this as an excuse to grope me," Michele tried to frown disapprovingly at him but couldn't help but crack a smile when Emil's hands tickled his sides.

"Who knows maybe I am," Emil challenged as he stared down at his boyfriend. He was never going to stop saying that.

Michele studied him, his lips begrudgingly twitching into a half smile before he tipped his head up to kiss Emil on the lips.

Emil's eyes widened in surprise. "Mickey! I can't believe you did it outside!"

"There's no one here," Michele murmured as he pulled Emil closer with a husky voice and half-lidded eyes that did things to Emil's poor fragile heart.

"Mickey, you're so naughty," Emil replied bending down to let Michele hook his arms around Emil's neck as they locked lips.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Emil found himself flung halfway across the shed and he let out a whine. "Mickey!"

"Is everything alright here?" One of the guides who had returned asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! He just tripped!" Michele said as he hurried over to Emil and hurled him to his feet. "Sorry I panicked." He whispered.

"Mickey that seriously hurt," Emil whined. "You are gonna have to make it up to me later."

"Fine. I'll pay for lunch."

"No," Emil moaned.

"Lunch and dinner?"

"No, I want to pay for everything today since I organized it. But don't worry you can make up for it in different ways," Emil winked and Michele flushed.

"You really make me want to smack you sonetimes."

The guide cleared his throat. "So do you guys need a tour or...?"

Emil turned towards him with a pleasant smile. "No, we've got this. I know this place pretty well."

"Wait aren't you Emil Nekola?" The guide pointed at him in surprise and then he grinned. "You're one of our best climbers! Long time no see! How come we don't see you around anymore? We really missed having you around!"

"College, work, and life I guess," Emil replied and he felt Michele's hand on the small of his back as he moved closer. Emil leaned a bit closer seeking his warmth.

"Well don't let me hold you up," the guide patted Emil on the shoulder and Michele stiffened up beside him. "You're in good hands with this one." He told Michele "There's no way you're not going to have a good time."

And they really did have a good time. Whirring around like Batman and climbing rocks like Spiderman. Michele did have some difficulties at first but that gave Emil the excuse to have his hands all over him, something that they both - no matter how in denial about it Michele was - enjoyed. There were a lot of kisses, smiles and laughter exchanged in the process and Emil couldn't stop smiling the entire time they were there even as they took a break to eat lunch specially prepared by Sara. It hadn't taken much persuasion on Emil's part. She had just been happy that her twin brother was finally happy and something about she not wanting him to disturb her by coming him too early. Sounded like she was having a certain _someone_ over.

Emil was smiling so much that it physically hurt. He tried to stop smiling but he just couldn't. How could he when he was on an amazing first date with his amazing boyfriend? This was peak happiness and he never wanted it to end.

But like everything else in life it had its expiration date and it reached its inevitable end a bit too soon.

"I'm beat, Emil, there's no way I'm climbing anything else," Michele declared, panting. "Let's go home."

"Oh we will," Emil assured planting a kiss on Michele's forehead. He was too tired he didn't even fight it anymore. He just huffed disapprovingly. "I'm just gonna climb this one and then we can go home."

Michele stared incredulously up at the tall climbing wall. "This is like the hardest one!"

"I know," Emil nodded excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll just wait over there." Michele weakly pointed towards a bench nearby.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss?" Emil tilted his head to the side giving him his best puppy eyes, a look he had mastered quite well. Too bad it didn't work on Michele.

"Nope. You're too tall and I'm too tired. I've absolutely no expendable energy."

Emil bent down to his level. "How about now? You just have to lean a little bit forward."

Michele rolled his eyes. "Fine." But it instead of kissing his lips like expected, he kissed his cheek and then laughed as he escaped towards the bench.

"I'm going to have that kiss as a reward instead then!" Emil called and Michele heatedly shh-ed him, his cheeks red with embarrassment but an unmistakable smile on his lips. He was just so cute and lovable.

Emil embarked on his acclivitous journey with a grin. He enjoyed the flex of his muscles as he heaved himself upwards and climbed towards his goal: the top. _Time to whir down this wire Batman style_.

* * *

  
Once Emil reached the ground after the euphoric rush of whirring over several meters in the air for a solid two minutes he was met by a group of teens who had just returned from other obstacles. They stared at him in awe. "Dude, did you just get off that thing? That thing was like 80 meters high!"

"Yeah," Emil scowled at the number. He never bothered to read heights of the walls before climbing so he didn't really know how high up it was but that didn't sound right.

"That's so cool!" He was soon surrounded by the group, swarmed from all sides as he tried to get back to where Michele was.

The bench was empty.

"Hey so do you do this often?" one of them batted their eyelashes at him. "You seem like a professional."

"Yes," Emil replied absentmindedly as he scanned his surroundings. Where did Michele go? And as if summoned he suddenly felt a familiar touch on the small of his back and he turned with a smile. Sure enough, Michele was standing right behind and he did not look pleased. "Mickey!"

"Hi, Emil," Michele greeted with a quiet growl. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Who're your friends?"

"We-we're just gonna go," they said quickly probably spooked by the ominous aura Michele was emitting and fled.

"Come, let's go," Michele said as he linked their hands and dragged Emil towards the equipment shed. Seemed like he had already taken his off.

"Are you jealous?" Emil asked, his mouth widening into a grin.

"No," Michele scoffed as he tried to help Emil out of his climbing gear.

"Yes, you are!" Emil was full on grinning right now. "That's so adorable and flattering!"

"Shut up!" Michele thundered as he tried to unfasten Emil's harness only to accidentally grope his butt.

"Now who's the one doing the groping?!"

Michele let out an impatient sound and turned to storm away. He had already gotten a few feet away when Emil called after him: "Wait! What about my kiss?"

"Go kiss yourself!"

"No! Come back! I'm sorry for teasing you!" Michele turned back around at the apology. "I will let you grope my butt." Michele glared at him. "Okay, no butt groping."

"I'm sorry for being jealous," Michele murmured as he walked back towards him, his hands crossed as he avoided his gaze.

"So you were jealous!"

Michele gave him a look.

"Sorry." A pause. "It's okay I don't mind Mickey being jealous. Everyone feels jealous. It just shows how much you care about me."

"No," Michele insisted. "It might be okay to feel jealous but I shouldn't have taken it out on you or anybody else for that matter. It just isn't right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Emil smiled as he brought his hands around his boyfriend engulfing him in a hug. "Now that we've sorted that out does that mean I can finally have my kiss?"

Michele laughed. "Sure," he conceded, cupping Emil's cheeks and kissed him.

* * *

  
"This was the restaurant I planned we go to after. But apparently, I underestimated your stamina." Emil said as he stopped his car in front of a beautifully lit restaurant.

"Hey! I'm a first-time climber remember, you can't fault me for anything. Besides-wait is this where I think it is!" Michele exclaimed. His voice suddenly pitched high with excitement.

Emil grinned pleased. "The one and only."

The homemade Italian lunch wasn't the only thing Sara Crispino had graced Emil with. She had also told him about Michele's favorite restaurant. _He hasn't gone there in a while_ , she had told. _He has been very busy lately so he'd probably really appreciate a surprise visit_.

And if the ecstatic look on his face was anything to go by then she had been right on the mark. God he loved his smile.

"I really want to eat there," Michele moaned in distress. "But I'm too tired I probably wouldn't be able to sit upright and I don't feel like embarrassing myself anymore today thanks to a certain _someone_." He really hadn't gotten over the embarrassment from all their PDA.

"We can always come and eat here another time," Emil offered.

"Or we could order on the go and eat at mine, yours, doesn't matter which and laze around while we're doing it with no one to judge us."

"And make out?"

Michele laughed. "Yeah, we can do that too."

"Yes! One for the road?" Emil asked and puckered his lips.

"One for the road," and the one for the road turned into one of many.

* * *

  
"It was the best," Emil gushed dreamily as he stared absentmindedly into space. "So perfect."

"Please stop gushing about your boyfriend, there're those of us that really don't want to hear about it," Mila chided hypocritically as she sipped her coffee. They both knew that the only thing she ever talked about these days was her girlfriend. "I still can't believe you would come to your place of work when you aren't on the clock."

"You would too if you worked here," Emil retorted easily. "I mean just look at that." He pointed towards the counter where the Crispino twins were conversing, all smiles as they worked.

Mila glanced over. Observing the way Sara weaved around the counter. Small smiles here and there. Looking sexy as hell she concentrated. "Hmm... maybe."

Sara suddenly made her way towards them and slid in beside her girlfriend, smoothly planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hi, is Emil still gushing about my brother?"

"Yeah and it's gross," Mila told her.

"Are you calling me gross?" Michele scowled at her as he sat down beside Emil who immediately slung a hand around Michele's waist and took his hand in his playing with his fingers.

"Indirectly yeah," Mila admitted which caused Michele to frown even more.

"Enough with your bickering!" Sara ordered raising her cup of coffee. "We're here to celebrate! You guys finally graduated from the life sucking hellhole that was college life! It's high time we welcome them to the corporate world that sucks even more!"

"Thank you, _zolotse_ ," Mila smiled as she clicked their cups together. "But you two's accomplishment are better than ours. You guys are opening your own establishment together! I mean that's so incredible! You're still so young."

"Congratulations btw I'm really happy for you guys," Emil grinned his usual goofy grin but then it faltered. "Even though I'm going to really miss you guys here at the Cafe."

"We are going to miss you too," Michele whispered still feeling self-conscious about being affectionate in public. "Besides you're going to be alright after all you were taught by the best."

Emil smiled. "That I was."

"Besides I'm pretty sure they're gonna employ you anyway as soon as they get the business going," Mila smirked. "Nepotism is a much-favored word, my friend."

Sara laughed. "That depends on which path he decides to take from now on." She raised her cup again. "Let's drink to new beginnings for all of us."

"And endings," Emil added forlornly and Michele squeezed his hand.

"And endings," the others agreed and clinked their cups together. Emil clinked his a bit too hard and the cup broke, spilling all of its contents all over the table. They stared at the mess in shock and then burst out laughing.

To new beginnings and endings indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It always weird writing this right after the top notes but I hope you enjoyed this regardless! I love how I fumbled when it came to describing Emil's feelings climbing the wall it was so fake! I'm the least athletic person in the entire universe lol. I went to a climbing park once and let me tell you it was not a pleasant experience. 
> 
> Anyway hit me up on [Tumblr](https://ujustgottalaugh.tumblr.com) if you want to talk and leave me your thoughts and feelings in the comment section <3


End file.
